Software products are increasingly being released as a service. For example, many instances of productivity software and data analysis software are released under the SaaS platform. However, customers having different backgrounds, environments, and requirements may react differently to a single version of software. Since users may have many different requirements, it may be difficult for the single version of software to fulfill the needs of many different users.
There is therefore a need to be able to quickly develop software to fit the needs of a variety of different users.